


Naked fear

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: What does Bodie see in his partner's eyes at that crucial moment?





	Naked fear

Bodie saw something other than naked fear in his partner's eyes, but there was no time to explore what it was. Instead, he tried to keep his balance, whilst going with the flow, as his partner grabbed and dragged him away from whatever it was behind him.

The next time he had the chance to think about it, he was sitting besides his partner's bed in hospital. Doyle had seen the grenade and had dragged his partner away, but not far enough from harm. So at the last second, he put himself between the blast and his partner. Doyle was in a drug induced sleep, a sheet his only covering, so that the various burns he had experienced could begin healing. And all Bodie could think about was what he saw in his partner's eyes before everything went to hell.

It was several weeks later when he was finally able to reconcile what he saw in his partner's eyes that day, with his own feelings. And it ended in his partner's flat, in his bed, naked and breathing heavily, cuddling up with his partner, who was in the same state of disarray, with all fears confronted and put to rest.


End file.
